thecliquefandomcom-20200214-history
Cam Fisher
Cam Fisher is the main love interest of Claire Lyons and appears for the first time in Best Friends For Never. He appears in every book after that. He goes to Briarwood and is known to be one of the best players on the Briarwood Tomahawks soccer team. Cam is sweet, kind, and described by Massie and Claire, very romantic. Cam appears in Best Friends For Never and in the next book, asks Alicia to tell Claire about his crush on her. Massie on the other hand, likes Cam, but gives up once she finds out Claire likes him back. Personality He is known to be very sweet and romantic, and subsequently, a great boyfriend for Claire. Like Claire, he enjoys eating sweets, such as gummies. Cam would usually either feed them to Claire, or give them to Todd, Claire's younger brother, to give to Claire. Appearance Cam is described in the first books as having one blue eye and one green one with dark black hair. In My Little Phony it says he has dirty blond hair and bangs, which may be confusing to some readers because it was never specified that he dyed his hair in any way. According to Claire, he is "the cutest guy she's ever met". Cam wears Drakkar Noir, his signature cologne, and a worn leather jacket that was a hand-me-down from his older brother Harris. Family Cam has an older brother named Harris Fisher (former crush of Alicia's), the hot senior who Cam inherited his leather jacket from. Harris and Cam seem to be good buddies and get along fine. Cam's parents are down to earth compared to other citizens of Westchester, for their clothes are non-designer and their house is quite normal and not that fancy and his mother, quote from Claire, was "the first mother Claire had seen in Westchester who actually looked like she had kids". Love Life *He dated Claire Lyons in Invasion of the Boy Snatchers, The Pretty Committee Strikes Back through Sealed with a Diss, and P.S. I Loathe You through the rest of the series (A Tale of Two Pretties). *He dated Olivia Ryan in Bratfest at Tiffany's. *He has been crushed on by Massie Block in Best Friends For Never & Revenge of the Wannabes. *A girl at his summer camp who crushed on him named Nikki is mentioned in Sealed With a Diss, but when Claire confronts him with it he says he doesn't like her back, but Claire and Cam end up breaking up, due to the fact that Claire snooped around behind his back instead of asking about Nikki first. He then goes out with Olivia Ryan. At the end of Bratfest at Tiffany's, he apologizes to Claire and wants her back. At the end of Dial L for Loser Massie helps in Claire and Cam getting back together at the end of the book when the girls return to Westchester from Hollywood. Trivia * In the book Sealed with a Diss, he refers to Derrick as Derrington, an alias only used by the Pretty Committee. Category:Briarwood Boy Category:Male Characters